paydayfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Пасхалки и отсылки PAYDAY 2
В PAYDAY 2, как и в большинстве других игр, существуют так называемые "пасхальные яйца" - отсылки к другим играм и не только. Джон Уик *Персонаж Джон Уик, который был добавлен в одном из обновлений, является рекламной компанией. Рекламируется фильм "Джон Уик", главную роль в фильме исполнил Киану Ривз, который и стал прототипом внешности для Джона Уика. JohnWick.jpg JWMPD2.png Психо *Нож психопата - точная копия ножа убийцы из фильма. *При замахе этим ножом будет играть саундтрек из фильма, который играл в момент убийства. Это один из самых культовых хоррорных саудтреков. Chef.png PsihoSound.jpg thumb|center|205 px Portal *Узоры: **Логотип "Aperture Science". **Человек, выбирающийся из портала. **Куб-компаньон. **Торт. *Отравленный торт в ограблении Большой Банк. В описании отравленного торта при его покупке на стадии предварительного планирования сказано, что торт начинён иглами (если трактовать "spiked" из англоязычного описания буквально - возможны ещё трактовки "пропитан алкоголем" или "начинен радиоактивными элементами"), что совпадает с рецептом торта из Portal. Также, между ними есть некоторое внешнее сходство. *В презентации Кэша Кэтчема была представлена граната, которая по форме копирует куб-компаньон. Pat-portal.png Pat-piece-of-cake.png Pat-aperturescience.png Pat-companion-cube.png Покемон *Кэш Кэтчем - пародия на Эша Кетчума, главного героя мира Pokemon. *Фамилия Catchem и достижение "Gotta Collect 'em all" - пародия на фразу Gotta Catch 'Em All (на рус. "Должен поймать их всех"), которую произносит Эш когда ставит перед собой цель поймать всех Покемонов. *С Кэшем была также была презентована новая граната. Это куб-компаньон из Portal, который раскрашен в стиль Поке-болла из мира Pokemon. *Описание Кэша с сайта практически повторяет историю Эша в мире Pokemon. easter_cash_fullbody.png easter_cash_headshot.jpg easter_character_capture_cube.png|Новая граната easter_cube.gif|Принцип действия новой гранаты Ash.png PBall.png GRIN 250px|center *Маска "The Grin". *Ограбление Казино Golden Grin. Ggc.png Grin.jpg Team Fortress 2 *Один из узоров для масок содержит название "The TF2" и иконку игры. *В ограблении Поезда надо похитить ящики с боеприпасами, на которых логотип Team Fortress 2 и класса "Инженер", а также нужно разобрать и унести огромную боевую турель, внешне копирующую турель первого уровня того-же инженера из той-же Team Fortress 2. В активе "Остановка поезда" под одной из фотографий можно увидеть чертежи турели, которые присутствуют в Team Fortress 2, когда Инженер выбирает место постройки. *На ограблении Большой Банк, стоимость акций на табло в офисах на первом этаже гласит, что акции "Mann Co." подорожали на 3,67%. "Mann Co." является компанией в мире Team Fortress. Также, там присутствуют компании RED и BLU, которые также являются организациями в Team Fortress 2. *На ограблении Банк GO, дверь хранилища практически полностью копирует дверь хранилища из Team Fortress 2. Pat-the-tf2.png|Элемент для маски Tf2Turret.jpg|Турель с ограбления Counter-Strike *Достижение "Eco Round" отсылается на эко-раунды в Counter-Strike - раунды, в которых у игроков не хватает денег ни на какое основное оружие. *Ограбление Банк GO по архитектуре полностью копирует карту "Bank" из Counter-Strike: Global Offensive. Также отсылкой является само название карты. *Перед штурмом на этом ограблении Бэйн говорит: "Police is ready for counter-strike." *Достижение "Fire in the Hole!", которое связано с осколочными гранатами. Такую реплику произносили персонажи Counter-Strike во время броска осколочных гранат. *Название Deagle образовано из сленга в Counter-Strike. *Название винтовки Clarion, судя по всему, отсылается на Counter-Strike, где игровая модель винтовки FAMAS, на которой основан Clarion из PAYDAY 2, называлась "Clarion 5.56". * Один из навыков Беглеца называется "Counter-Strike". * В описании маски "Graham" говорится, что игроки CS любят избегать попаданий по ним прыжками. center|500px Bank (CS GO).png|Counter-Strike: Global Offensive GO Bank.png|PAYDAY 2 Hotline Miami *DLC Hotline Miami отсылается к игре уже названием. Также, контент в DLC содержит в себе огромное кол-во пасхалок: **Маски и оружие из дополнения были в игре. **Рисунки имеют символику из игры. **Во втором дне в самом начале миссии можно встретить персонажа Beard из Hotline Miami. **Так же можно встретить уборщиков в зеленой форме. **Машина DeLorean отсылается на транспорт главного героя игры Hotline Miami. **Русские бандиты из ограбления выглядят так же, как в Hotline Miami. *За покупку Hotline Miami и Hotline Miami 2 даются разнообразны награды. **Маски зверей и шлем Байкера. **Рисунки, имеющие на себе символику из игры. **Оружие Jacket's Piece (рус. "Часть Джекета") и Вдохновение Карпентера (Карпентер - автор некоторых саундтреков к Hotline Miami). **Джекет в качестве играбельного персонажа. *Маска "Peter" и "Hog". **На маску "Hog" намекает описание. *Описания масок из DLC намекают на бонусы, которые они давали в игре. *Ветвь перков "Социопат" имеет части перков, которые отсылают к уровням в первой части Hotline Miami. Hotline Miami DLC Art.jpg Hlm2 jacket rendered.png|Джекет Peter-Fullcolor.jpg Tony (Preview).jpg Richard (Preview).jpg Rasmus (Preview).jpg Graham (Preview).jpg Don Juan (Preview).jpg Dennis (Preview).jpg Brandon (Preview).jpg Aubrey (Preview).jpg Richard Returns-fullcolor.jpg Biker-fullcolor.jpg Corey-fullcolor.jpg Jake-fullcolor.jpg Richter-fullcolor.jpg Tony's Revenge-fullcolor.jpg Бэтмен *Достижение "Всем было плевать, кто я…" отсылается к мему о Бэйне из Тёмного рыцаря: Возрождение легенды. *Маска "Мистер Мешок", возможно, отсылается на Пугало - одного из противников Бэтмена. *В галерее современного искусства (Художественная Галерея/первый день Подставы с Картинами) можно заметить картину авторства Анабеллы Гох. На ней изображена старая Женщина-Кошка, а рядом, в рамке, фотография со свадьбы её и Бэтмена. *В третьем дне Поджигателя надо сжечь деньги. Джокер из Тёмного Рыцаря делал подобное в фильме. *В тизере PAYDAY 2, Даллас держит свою маску так же как и Джокер в сцене перед ограблением банка. *В Большом Банке есть две отсылки на Тёмного Рыцаря: **В главном зале, на табло акций написано "Why So Serious?". Это одна из коронных фраз Джокера в исполнении Леджера. **Один из возможных побегов на этом ограблении - побег с помощью автобуса, который протаранит стену банка. В фильме был аналогичный момент. *Маска Venger очень похожа на маску Бэйна из фильма Тёмный Рыцарь: Возрождение легенды. На Бэйна также намекает её описание. **На сайте Infamy v2 эту маску носил Вулф в Улучшенном комбинированном тактическом бронежилете, что тоже может намекать на Бэйна, ведь он и Вулф лысые, а бронежилет, вероятно, был надет на Вулфа с целью придать ему характерную для Бэйна массивность. DarkKnight2008.jpg Burning_money_on_make_up.png|Джокер сжигает деньги wss.jpg Batman.jpg|Картина авторства Анабеллы Гох infamy_mask_venger.png|Маска Venger Tom-Hardy-Bane-Dark-Knight-Rises-photo-close-up.jpg|Бэйн в маске Ходячие Мертвецы center|250px *Бита "Люсиль" является оружием антогониста Нигана в серии комиксов. *В одной из реплик ответа на пейджер, Кловер может сказать что она читала комикс "Ходячие Мертвецы" и испугалась. Lucille banner.jpg Человек-Паук center|250px *Достижение "My Spider Sense is Tingling". *На втором дне Подставы с Картинами Бэйн может сказать "надейтесь на своё Паучье чутье". Бешеные Псы center|300px *Одноимённые очки. **Похожие очки носили герои фильма. **В описании очков упоминается "команда преступников с кодовыми именами, которые хотели совершить идеальное ограбление". *Перед началом полицейского штурма, Бэйн может сказать "Alright, ramblers, let's get rambling!", что является цитатой Джо - нанимателя героев фильма. *В случае убийства большого количества гражданских, Бэйн может сказать "Mr. Blonde, you see too many movies?!" (на рус. - Мистер Блондин, ты пересмотрел фильмов?!), что намекает на одноимённого героя фильма, который начал убивать гражданских, когда ограбление пошло не по плану. *На одном из рекламных скриншотов The Infamy Update игроки подписаны как "Mr. Blonde", "Mr. Pink", "Mr. White" и "Mr. Orange" - кодовые имена четырёх главных героев. Reservoir Dog-Fullcolor.jpg|Бешеный пес The Infamy Update 1.jpg Lamborghini и Ferrari - Falcogini *В ограблениях Крушитель и Магазин Бриллиантов, в филиале марки Falcogini, имеются машины, внешне похожие на Lamborghini Gallardo и Ferrari 599 GTO. Falcogini - явная отсылка на Lamborghini. Также, логотип компании - орел на желтом щите, в то время, как у Lamborghini - бык на желтом щите. FalcoginiCar1.jpg FalcoginiCar2.jpg Falcogini Logo.jpg Спаун *Узор "Good ol' Al" копирует рисунок на маске Спауна. Ко всему прочему, имя Спауна - Аль Симмонс. *Узор "Hellish" повторяет рисунок на лице у Клоуна Осквернителя. Pat-goodolal.png|Узор на маске Спауна Pat-hellish.png|Узор на Клоуне Осквернителе Spawn.jpg KlownSpawn.jpg На гребне волны *В Armored Transport были добавлены маски президентов, из которых маска "The 37th" сильно схожа с маской одного из грабителей в фильме На гребне волны. Внешне, маска копирует 37-го бывшего президента США Ричарда Никсона. Point Break Mask.jpg *В игре упоминается компания Bodhi. В фильме Патрик Суэйзи играл персонажа по имени Боди (ориг. Bodhi). *Дополнение The Point Break Heists несет в себе множество контента, который отсылается на ремейк "На гребне волны". Властелин колец *Достижение "Build me an army worthy of Crime.Net" - отсылка на фразу Сарумана. Саруман говорит эту же фразу, но вместо "Crime.Net" - Мордор. *Достижение "Ты не пройдешь!" - отсылка к одноименной фразе Гендальфа. *Маска "Demonshank" имеет сходство с шлемом Саурона. На Саурона также намекает описание маски. * Маска "The Cursed One" отсылается на Короля-чародея из трилогии. Маска повторяет внешний вид лица Короля-чародея без шлема, а также в её описании говорится, что он был подчинён Бриллиантом, в то время как с Королём-чародеем произошло тоже самое, только с поправкой на Кольцо Всевластия. * Узор "Сглаз" базируется на Оке Саурона. * Вероятно, маска "Камул" является отсылкой на существ Назгулов. * Маска "Graug" имеет сходство с Баурогом. Infamy mask destroyer.png|Маска "Demonshank" 200px-Sauron-2.jpg|Саурон Старикам тут не место *Достижение "No Heist For Old Men", по условии которого надо завершить контракт используя только дробовик с глушителем. *Модификация для дробовиков под названием Тихий убийца. *Наёмный убийца Антон Чигур был вооружён дробовиком Remington 11-87 c глушителем, Дробовик Locomotive 12G со Стандартным прикладом и Тихим убиицей очень похож на данное оружие, да и именно этот дробовик с глушителем нужен для выполнения достижения. Silent killer.jpg Silent killer 2.jpg Звёздные войны *Оружие, появившееся в Gage Historical Pack, имеет спектр модификаций, превращающий его в прототипы использовавшиеся в данном фильме: **При установке модификаций Пистолетная оптика 44 и Пламегаситель.L 44 пистолет Broomstick превращается в DL-44 - бластер Хана Соло. **Patchett L2A1 имеет ряд модификаций, способных придать ему сходство с Е-11 - бластерной винтовкой имперских штурмовиков. **При установке приглушенного ствола с перфорацией пулемет Buzzsaw 42 превращается в тяжёлую бластерную винтовку DLT-19 из серии фильмов "Звёздные войны". *Прообразом узора "Охотник за головами" стал мандалорианский шлем Бобы Фетта. *Достижение "В одной далекой галактике". Broomstick SW.jpg|Broomstick SW Broomstick.jpg|Хан Соло с бластерным пистолетом DL-44 Patchett SW.jpg|Patchet L2A1 SW Patchett.jpg|Имперский штурмовик с бластерной винтовкой Е-11 Buzzsaw SW.jpg|Buzzsaw 42 SW Buzzsaw.jpg|Имперский штурмовик с тяжёлой бластреной винтовкой DLT-19 Pat-Bounty Hunter.png Эквилибриум center *Название способности в древе Манипулятора - "Эквилибриум". *Сама способность улучшает владение пистолетами, а герой фильма мастерски с ними обращался. Крепкий орешек center *Название навыка в ветке Штурмовика - "Крепкий орешек". *Название пистолета Gruber Kurz отсылается на главного злодея фильма - Ганса Грубера. *Достижение "Бей стёкла" отсылается на фразу Ганса Грубера, которую он сказал, когда узнал что Джон МакКлейн сбежал без обуви. Рэмбо center|350px *Название ножа Trautman является отсылкой к фильмам "Рэмбо". Траутман (ориг. Trautman) - это фамилия бывшего командира Рэмбо, обучавшего его военному искусству. Сам нож является копией того ножа, который использовал сам Рэмбо. * Достижение "Они пролили первую кровь, не я..." является цитатой Рэмбо из фильма "Рэмбо: Первая кровь". Так же на сопутствующей картинке изображён сам герой фильма. *Достижение "In Town You're the Law, Out Here It's Me". *Маска "Сумасшедший ветеран" отчасти копирует лицо Рэмбо. Схватка *Маски "Hockey Mask" и "Hockey Heat" были надеты в фильме на грабителях. *В описании маски "Hockey Heat" используется цитата из фильма. *Достижение "Я делаю то, что умею лучше всего - занимаюсь делами." является цитатой из фильма. *Ограбление Транспорт по сценарию происходящего практически полностью копирует первые минуты фильма (атака грабителей на конвой). *Модификация Бельгийская жара является копией того цевья, который использует герой Аль Пачино. Помимо этого, оригинальное название модификации - Belgian Heat. *Очки "Heat" своим названием отсылаются на фильм, также они были надеты на главных героях фильма, во время сцены побега. *Навык Манипулятора "Килмер" вполне может являться отсылкой к Вэлу Килмеру, который играл Криса в данном фильме. Примечательно, что во время перестрелки после ограбления банка, герой Килмера показывал прекрасное владение карабином и быстро перезаряжал оружие. Сам же навык дает ускорение перезарядки штурмовых винтовок, возможность перезарядки на бегу и лучший контроль над стрельбой из штурмовых винтовок во время движения, соответственно. *В обучающем видео по посылкам, игрок, от лица которого идёт показ, подписан как "Waingro" - один из героев фильма. Mask10.png|Hockey Mask Communityhockey.png|Hockey Heat thumb|center|335px Во все тяжкие center|350px *Достижение "Breaking Bad". В самом достижении надо на сложности "Жажда Смерти" сварить метамфетамин. *Достижение "I`m the One who Knocks" копирует фразу, которую говорил Уолтер Уайт. *В задании Крысы игроки варят метамфетамин, но не белый, а синий. В сериале главные герои, Уолтер Уайт и Джесси Пинкман, тоже варят метамфетамин особого голубоватого оттенка, который является результатом использования метиламина. *Убежище, находящееся в прачечной, является отсылкой к тайной лаборатории Гуса Фринга. *Дантист является отсылкой к Гусу Фрингу - обоих персонажей исполняет Джанкарло Эспозито, оба заняты в криминальной среде, но официально работают в мирной сфере деятельности. *Наркоторговец Гектор является отсылкой к Гектору Саламанке, одному из лидеров картеля в сериале. *В случае успешной варки метамфетамин на первом дне Крыс, Бэйн может сравнить игроков с Хайзенбергом, главным героем сериала. *При надевании маски, Даллас может сказать "Time to Break Bad". *Достижение "Breaking Dead" за нахождение метлаборатории в ограблении "Бомба". * Отвечая на пейджер, Хокстон может сказать "I`m the one who knocks. Gotta go now.", что отсылается на фразу из сериала. Джеймс Бонд center|350px *Достижение "Лицензия на убийство", которое отсылается на название романа или фильма. Для выполнения достижения необходимо убить 378 противников, что отсылается на общее количество убитых Джеймсом Бондом за все фильмы о нём. *Пистолет Gruber Kurz - первый пистолет Джеймса Бонда. Реальным прототипом послужил Walther PPK. *Достижение "The Man with the Golden Gun", связанное с золотым AK.762, копирует название фильма/романа. Оружие в романе было так-же сделано из золота, а владел им Франциско Скараманга. Также, для выполения достижения нужно 6 убийств, что ещё раз намекает на Джеймса Бонда, ведь Франциско Скараманга в фильме убил 6 человек (считая то, что осталось за кадром). *Достижение "Бриллианты вечны" копирует название романа/фильма. Half-Life center|450px *В игре упоминается компания White Mesa, которая намекает на Black Mesa. *Улучшенный комбинированный тактический бронежилет был создан White Mesa и отсылается на защитный костюм H.E.V. (Hazardous Environment Vest), в котором ходит протагонист игры. Также, в официальном дополнении Opposing Force появилась боевая версия костюма - P.C.V. (Power Combat Vest). *Ломы в миссиях Теневой Рейд, Hotline Miami и День выборов выглядят точно также, как лом Гордона Фримена. *В Half-Life 2 главный герой и его противники используют пистолеты, похожие на Interceptor 45 с модификацией Match. Также она раскрашивает затвор белым цветом, что делает его ещё более похожим на пистолет из Half-Life. *В Большом Банке, на табло можно увидеть надпись "HL3 Confirmation Services". Level 7.png Left 4 Dead и Left 4 Dead 2 center|450px *В ограблении Крысы на Хэллоунском Ивенте можно найти сидящую за забором Ведьму из игр серии. *В ограблении Кошмар в убежище Ведьма может атаковать игрока, если он найдёт неправильную маску плачущего младенца, кроме того, на протяжении всего ограбления можно слышать её плач и стоны.Так-же их можно услышать на ограблении Лабораторные крысы. *В деле Подделка в комнате ребенка есть игрушки из L4D. Assassin's Creed center|450px *Навык "Скрытый клинок" в ветке Беглеца. Так именуется фирменное оружие игры. *Навык "Хранитель братства" в ветке Беглеца. На изображении способности изображена рука без безымянного пальца, который отрубался членам Братства в игре. Её звали Никита center|350px *Название модификации на Deagle - La Femme. *У самой героини был Desert Eagle Mark XIX, а Deagle с модификацией La Femme очень похож на пистолет из фильма. Chivalry: Medieval Warfare center|350px *Дополнение Gage Chivalry Pack несет в себе контент и символику из игры Chivalry: Medieval Warfare. Терминатор center|300px *Маска "Terminator" - очки, как и в одноименном фильме. *Маска "Robo-Arnold" копирует лицо Терминатора. Название также намекает на Арнольда. Terminator-Fullcolor.jpg Robo-Arnold Fullcolor.jpg Декстер center|350px *При броске гранаты Чейнс может выкрикнуть: "Surprise Motherfucker!" *Достижение "Surprise Motherfucker". Леон thumb|center|350px *Название модификации на Bernetti 9 - Профессионал. *Такая же модификация была на пистолете у главного героя фильма. *Достижение "Мы все - профессионалы". На иконке изображен силуэт в шапочке и очках, а в руках имеется цветок. Начало thumb|center|350px *Достижение "Начало", по условии которого, необходимо убить 100 противников из Eagle Heavy. *У одного из главных героев фильма был FN SCAR, реальный прототип Eagle Heavy. Каратель thumb|center|350px *Название модификации на Crosskill - Каратель. *Эта модификация была на пистолетах у главного героя. Парк юрского периода 350px|center *Модификация под названием "Мулдон". *Дробовик с данной модификацией был у Роберта Малдума (ориг. Maldoon). Отсылка, также, и в фамилии персонажа. Круто сваренные center|268px *Навык в ветке Штурмовика - "Круто сваренный" (ориг. "Hard Boiled"). *Навык улучшает владение дробовиками, в то время, как основным оружием героя фильма выступал дробовик. Разное Маски *Маски из "Armored Transport" и "The Big Bank Heist" - это маски с лицами американских политических деятелей. **Armored Transport: Ричард Никсон (37th), Джордж Буш (43rd), Билл Клинтон (42nd), Барак Обама (44th). **The Big Bank Heist: Авраам Линкольн (16th), Улисс Грант (18th), Джордж Вашингтон (1st). В этом DLC также имеется маска Бенджамина Франклина (The First American), но президентом он не был. *Маски, которые вы получаете в Gage Weapon Pack #01, имеют названия и описания, которые отсылаются к знаменитым актерам боевиков: Дольф Лундгрен, Жан-Клод Ван Дамм, Арнольд Шварценеггер и Чак Норрис. Описание маски "Chuck" также сделано в духе интернет-мема "Факты о Чаке Норрисе". *Маска "Sweettooth" является отсылкой к серии игр Twisted Metal, где персонаж "Сладкоежка" (ориг. Sweettooth) носил такую. Cерия игр Twisted Metal является эксклюзивом для обладателей консоли PlayStation, так что сама маска доступна только пользователям PlayStation 3. *Маски "The Shogun" и "Somen Mempo" основаны на масках, которые носили самураи во времена Сёгуната. *Маска "The Pout", возможно, является отсылкой к комиксам Хеллбой. *Маска "Oni" является прообразом человекоподобных демонов из японской мифологии. *Маска "Venomorph" является отсылкой к Ксеноморфу - пришельцу из серии фильмов Чужой. *Маска "Doctor Crime" является прообразом маски Доктора Дума, злодея из вселенной Marvel. *Маска "Dillinger Death Mask" - это Посмертная маска известного грабителя прошлого века Джона Диллинджера. *Маска "Commander Crime" отсылается к Cobra Commander из G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero. *Маска "Troubled War Veteran" отсылается к фильму Рэмбо, в котором главную роль сыграл Сильвестр Сталлоне. *Маска "Anonymous" является отсылкой к фильму V - значит Вендетта, где была та самая маска, но на ней была радостная улыбка. Позже, маска Гая Фокса стала настоящим движением против коррупции. *Маска "Greek Tragedy" отсылается к древнейшей из форм трагедий - Древнегреческой. *Маска "Calaca" отсылается к кукле Калака в Мексиканской культуре. *Маска "Shrunken Head" является отсылкой к Тсантсе - высушенной голове. *Маска "Cthulhu" отсылается к мифическому существу Ктулху - божеству из мифов Ктулху, написанных писателем-фантастом Говардом Лавкрафтом. *Маска "Twister" является отсылкой к персонажу по имени Тоби, что из аниме Наруто. Там он носил такую-же маску. *В описании маски "Baby Rhino" содержится намёк на то, что она и другая маска, "The Hog" - отсылка к мультсериалу "Черепашки-нинздя", где антагонистами были кабан и носорог. *Маска "The Jaw" является отсылкой к мультипликационному сериалу Хи-Мен и властелины вселенной. Злодей Trap Jaw носил такую. *Маска "Outlander" является отсылкой к рассказу Харлана Эллисона, под названием I Have No Mouth, and I Must Scream, опубликованный в марте 1967 года. Маска представляет окончание AM и превращением его в "Gelatious Blob Creature". Он хочет кричать от ужаса, но не может, так как у него отсутствует рот. Он вынужден на веки оставаться со своими мыслями. *Маска "Vampire" основана на образе графа Дракулы из романа Брэма Стокера. *Маска "Mr. Smooth" основана на маске Райана Гослинга в фильме Драйв. *Маски из Humble Mask Pack отсылаются на расы из игр StarCraft 2 и WarCraft - гибридов зергов и протосов из StarCraft 2 и орков из WarCraft. *Маску "Alpha Force" используют бойцы Murkywater, а описание маски в инвентаре намекает на интернет-мем Doge. *Маска "The Optimist" отсылается на Оптимуса Прайма (главный герой практически всей франшизы "Трансформеры") и Киберчеловека (существа из сериала "Доктор Кто"). Лицевая часть маски походит на лицо Киберчеловека, а рама - элементы с головы Оптимуса. О причастности Киберчеловеа также говорит описание маски. *Маски из Gage Assault Pack отсылаются на злодеев из вселенной Marvel: * Маска "Medusa" отсылается на Горгону Медузу - чудовище из древнегреческой мифологии. * Маска "Anubis" отсылается на одноимённое божество Древнего Египта. * Маска "The Nun" отсылается на фильм Город Воров, где грабители носили анологичные маски. *Маска "Mechanical Santa" отсылается на Робо-санту из м/с "Футурама". *Маска "The Strinch" отсылается на Гринча - героя сказки "Как Гринч украл Рождество" авторства Теодора Сьюза. *Маска "Heister Sentry", вероятно, является отсылкой к Паур Рейнджерам. *Маска "Тидс" является отсылкой на Стига - персонажа из "Top Gear. Узоры *Узор "Happy Clown" был основан на маске Хокстона. *Узор "The Hypnotica" изображает картину "Blaze" от Бриджет Райли. *Узор "One Nation Under God" основан на маске Даллас. Название элемента - это цитата из 1954 модификацией американской клятвы верности. *Узоры "Masked Falcon" и "Mexican Wrestler" являются отсылкой к двум реслерам из WWE - Сину Кара и Рею Мистерио, а другой элемент под названием "Masked Mastermind" отсылается к бывшему бойцу WWE - Ultimate Warrior. *Узор "The Protagonist" является отсылкой к Роршаху - персонажу из комиксов "Хранители". Элемент "Ozymandias" - ещё одна отсылка к Хранителям. Там есть персонаж с таким-же прозвищем. *Узор "Hanniballistic" отсылается на Ганнибала Лектера, персонажа романов Томаса Харриса и фильмов по ним. *Изображение на узоре "Yggdrasil" - это дерево жизни из скандинавской мифологии. Также, это изображение было на секретной маске Чейнса из PAYDAY: The Heist. *Узор "Sign Of Annihilation" отсылается к Акуме - персонажу из серии игр Street Fighter. *Узор "Marvelous Blocks" отсылаются на персонажа Марв из Города Грехов. *Узор "Imperial" основан на шлеме Магнето - злодея из комиксов Людей-X издательства Marvel. *Узор "Captain War" - отсылка на Капитана Америку - героя вселенной Marvel. *Узор "Nautical Compass" - намек на PAYDAY Secret ARG. Компас был в ограблении Counterfeit из PAYDAY: The Heist, где был частью решения паззла. Новый компас был обнаружен в ограблении "Большой Банк, в комнате с депозитными ячейками. *Узор "God is my Judge" - отсылка на фильм "Парень-каратист" 1984 года, где такую повязку носил Дэниел. Дэниел (Даниил) с еврейского означает "Бог мне судья". *Узор "God of War" - отсылка на Кратоса - главного героя серии игр "God of War". *Узор "Barbarian War Paint" - отсылка на Конана-Варвара в исполнении Шварцнегера. Подобный рисунок он нанес перед последней битвой с Тулса Думом. Достижения *"Everyday i'm shovelin" отсылается на песню дуэта LMFAO - Party Rock Athem. *"Lock, Stock & Eight Smoking Barrels" отсылается на фильм "Карты, деньги и два дымящихся ствола". *"Да, он - золотоискатель" отсылается на певца Канье Уэст, его песня называется "Gold Digger" *"Меня там не было!", возможно, отсылается на фильм "Афера". *"Рыбий A.I." - это шутка на Infinity Ward, где на презентации Call of Duty: Ghosts они выставили рыбий A.I. большим достижением. *"Оружейный барон" отсылается на фильм Оружейный барон. *"Царь горы" - отсылка к популярному в мультиплеерных играх режиму игры. *"Железный Человек" - отсылка к Железному человеку, персонажу фильмов и комиксов, знаменитого своей высокотехнологичной броней. *"Изящный преступник" - отсылка к песни Майкла Джексона - Smooth Criminal. *"Давайте сдел…" отсылка на Лироя Дженкинса, игрока в WoW, которым перед провалом была сказана фраза "Alright, let's do this!". *"They see me Baggin', They Hatin'" - отсылка на песню Ridin' от Chamillionaire. *"Двойка по Химии" - намек на неудовлетворительную оценку, которую ученик получил бы на уроке химии в средней школе, если бы ученик поджог лабораторию. *"Доктор Фантастик" - отсылка к персонажу вселенной Marvel - Мистеру Фантастику, знаменитого своими познаниями в различных науках. *"Тыквенный король заставил меня!" отсылается к рок-группе Golden Earring и её песне "The Devil Made Me Do It". *Все достижения связанные с президентскими масками отсылаются на политическую деятельность или отдельные фразы знаменитых президентов США. *"If You Liked it you Should have put a Ring on it" это отсылка на песню о Бейонсе названная Single Ladies (Put a Ring on It). *"Но и это ещё не всё!" отсылка на популярную фразу в рекламных роликах категории "магазин на диване", часто используется Билли Мэисом. *"In Town You're the Law, Out Here It's Me" отсылка к фильму Рэмбо: Первая кровь. *"The Eighth and Final Rule" отсылка к фильму Бойцовский клуб. *"Cash Is King" копирует фразу, которая изображена на кассовых аппаратах. *"Came in Like a Wrecking Ball" - отсылка на Майли Сайрус и ее песню "Wrecking Ball". *"Who Let The Doge Out" - отсылка на песню "Who Let the Dogs Out?" в исполнении Baha Men, а также на мем Doge. *"It's Always Foggy in Washington D.C." отсылается на сериал "В Филадельфии всегда солнечно". *"Wedding Crashers", вероятно, отсылается на фильм "Незваные гости". *"Yes We Can!" - слоган президентской кампании Барака Обамы 2008 года. *"Hot Lava 2.0" отсылается к PAYDAY: The Heist, где тоже есть достижение Hot Lava. *"HOLY SHI~" отсылается к мему "DIVIDE BY ZERO". *"Ghost Rider" отсылается к Призрачному гонщику - персонажу из комиксов Marvel. *"Last Action Villain" - отсылка к фильму Последний киногерой. *"Dodge This" - отсылка к Матрице, где Тринити говорит эту фразу прежде чем убить противника выстрелом в голову. *"Lord of the Flies" своим отсылается на новеллу "Повелитель мух". *"I'm a Firestarter" отсылается на песню The Prodigy. *"Done in 60 seconds", по условию которого нужно за шестьдесят секунд успеть найти и вставить две ключ-карты в панели, является отсылкой к фильму "Угнать за 60 секунд" (ориг. "Gone in Sixty Seconds"). *Достижение "I've got the power" является отсылкой к одноимённой песне. *Достижение "Speedlock Holmes" является отсылкой на Шерлока Холмса. *Достижение " I Never Asked For This" - "коронная" фраза Адама из игры Deus Ex: Human Revolution. Разное *Навык "Сорвиголова" в ветке Беглеца является отсылкой к одноимённому супергерою из комиксов за издательством Marvel Comics. *Навык "Спрятанный клинок" в ветке Беглеца является отсылкой на серию игр Assassin's Creed. *Обои в Ювелирном Магазине имеют на себе символ Fleur-de-Lis и II. Fleur-de-Lis также имеется на плитке в Магазине Бриллиантов. *В некоторых ограблениях можно заметить изображение человечков с длинными носами. Этот рисунок называется «Kilroy was here». *Внешне Клокер очень похож на шпионов третьего и четвёртого эшелона из серии игр Splinter Cell, Также, в первой части, полицейские называли их Фишерами, что является отсылкой к Сэму Фишеру, главному герою серии Splinter Cell. *В ограблениях Четыре Магазина, Ночной Клуб и Крушитель найдена отсылка к продукции Apple, техника с изображением груши и под названием "Pear". Компания "Pear" впервые появилась в сериале iCarly. Все ноутбуки и телефоны в игре произведены этой компанией. *На стенах в различных ограблениях есть надпись - T$E Core. T$ECore - команда тестеров PAYDAY: The Heist и PAYDAY 2. *На экране стационарного телефона, находящегося в различных ограблениях в игре, показан набор букв и цифр - idKFa12321. idKFa12321 является чит-кодом в культовых играх Doom и Doom II: Hell on Earth. *Телеканал в веб-сериале CNM отсылается на реальный канал - CNN. *В ограблении Банк GO Бэйн может сказать "...вы можете забыть о "Миссия Невыполнима...". В фильме "Миссия Невыполнима" заложена концепция скрытных действий. Бэйн намекает на то, что игрок может забыть о скрытном прохождении. *В миссии Подстава с Картинами, в галерее, выставлены работы на самом деле существующих художников: Annabella Goh, Darius Cheong, Ray Toh, Ben Qwek. *В ограблении Подстава с Картинами (первый день), на картине, у игрока на футболке написано "Bobil" - это отсылка к автомобильному маслу Mobil. *В убежище множество ящиков для вещей, на них висят записки, на которых присутствует QR-код. Если его считать с помощью смартфона, то там будет написано: I Love Secrets. *Влад, после успешного завершения задания Четыре Магазина, с некоторой вероятностью исполняет песню "Калинка-Малинка". *Пила OVE9000 отсылается на мем из аниме Dragonball Z. *Ствол модификации Воин дороги к Mosconi 12G отсылается к Безумный Макс 2: Воин дороги. *В игре можно встретить газеты, в которых говориться о грабеже First World Bank, а текстуры мониторов видеонаблюдения на разных ограблениях показывают фрагменты из того-же банка. *Пурпурная машина Falcogini имеет на переднем бампере надпись "stnly 427", что является отсылкой к игре The Stanley Parable, главный герой которой работает в офисе 427. *Большой Банк основан на банке, реально существующем в США. *В первом дне Нефтяного Дела, на втором этаже, вы можете найти радио которое, с некоторым шансом, будет проигрывать саундтреки из PAYDAY: The Heist - See You at the Safe House. Также, это радио может играть I Will Give You My All. *В Большом Банке можно найти зубную щётку, что является отсылкой к PAYDAY: The Heist, где такую-же можно было найти в ограблении Panic Room. *Огромную свинью-копилку в Большом Банке зовут Флойд-свинья, что является отсылкой на группу "Pink Floyd". *В Большом Банке, в углу хранилища, на русском написано "АПАТЕ". Судя по всему, это попытка написать на русском "Апата". Апата - богиня лжи и обмана, которую выпустили из ящика Пандоры. *После успешного завершения Нефтяного Дела, Бэйн может сказать: "Вы, парни, знаете кто такой Такер? Надеюсь, что нет". Это отсылка к Престону Такеру, человеку в 1930-х годах, который работал над созданием автомобилей, но благодаря саботажу работников и шпионажу конкурентов он обанкротился. В этом ограблении задействован подобный сценарий. *Автобус "The Loot Mobile" из Кошмар в убежище является отсылкой к "Мистическому Фургону" из мультфильма Скуби-Ду. *Люсиль была выпущена в честь анонса игры от Overkill Software и Starbreeze Studios по мотивам сериала "Ходячие Мертвецы". В комиксах по Ходячим Мертвецам бита называется "Люсиль" и она является оружием антогониста Нигана. *В начале ограбления Кошмар в убежище вместо брифинга написано "All work and no play makes Wolf a dull boy", что является отсылкой к Сиянию. *Во время ограбления Лабораторные крысы, есть шанс, что при начале штурма Бэйн может сказать:" А вот и Джонни!". Это также является отсылкой к фильму Сияние. *Рекламное изображение Гейджа из Gage Assault Pack - явная отсылка на игры Batllefield 3 и 4, где используется подобный стиль оформления обложек. *В Большом Банке, на табло можно увидеть надписи "Gage Ordnance Service" (отсылка к Гейджу), "Team$Evil" (отсылка к клану), "HaxHud" (отсылка на популярную модификацию HoxHud), "Vlad's Cable Tie Mfg", "Bodybag Mfg Corp." "White Mesa" и другие. *Название саундтрека Miles Malone - This Is Our Time, играющего во время ролика, когда Хокстона ведут в наручниках, возможно является отсылкой к фильму Бриллиантовый полицейский. Фамилия главного героя этого фильма - Miles, которую впоследствии он меняет на Malone. *Название и свойства навыка Винстон Вулф - отсылка к фильму Криминальное чтиво, где одноимённый персонаж является «Человеком, решающим проблемы». *Хокстон, при использовании навыка "Вдохновление", может крикнуть: "Run Forest, run", что является отсылкой к фильму Форрест Гамп. *Реплика "I just saw a spider so big, I think it was on Pacific Rim" ссылается на фильм Тихоокеанский Рубеж. *Некоторые ответы на пейджеры отсылаются на музыкальные произведения. **"Hello? Is it me you're looking for?" ссылается на песню 1984 года "Hello" от Lionel Richie. **"I just called... to say... I love you" ссылается на песню "Stevie Wonder song". **"What Does the Fox Say?" ссылается на песню "wikipedia:ru:The Fox (What Does the Fox Say?) What Does the Fox Say?". Категория:Разное PAYDAY 2 Категория:Незавершенные статьи